


hellfire sexcation

by vanadiumv



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Christianity, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hell Trauma, M/M, Romance, Smut, The Rapture (Christianity)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanadiumv/pseuds/vanadiumv
Summary: As he grieves the loss of his precious grandmother, Akechi must be ready to confront the demons he has always kept secret.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	hellfire sexcation

TW // Death

TW // Christianity

TW // Communism

TW // NSFW Male homosexuality

It was a sad and somber evening at Mementos Hospital. Akechi was there in the dead of night, crying and heaving with some other family members there too. They were in a hospital room… on the bed in the room, his grandmother lay struggling to breathe. Soon, she could not breathe anymore, and she passed away. A woman doctor came in. “Time of death,” she said femininely.. “February 2nd.”

Akechi never liked death – it made him think of life as something that someday ends. As time passed and the sun set everyone left the hospital, slowly, until he was the last one left. He said his goodbyes and decided to meander around the hospital. He just wasn’t ready to go home yet.

Akechi walked around the hospital aimlessly. He saw a sign about insurance and he got angry. “God, why did you abandon us?” he began… speaking to no one in particular. Except he was speaking to someOne in particular: God. “Colonization, industrialization, and capitalism have destroyed humanity… why did you abandon us?!” He began to let out tears. It was like a river of sad tears emanating from his eyes. “And—” weakly now “God?—” through tears… “Why did you abandon me on this day……. This day on which my grandmother died!!!!!!!!!!!”

Akechi involuntarily punched a wall in anger. He was a man after all, flowing with testosterone, which makes men innately angry and violent. His hand hurt now after punching the wall. “I sure wish something could happen to relieve my sadness and stress,” he spoke once more, quietly, and sadly.

Suddenly, ground beneath Akechi began to shake violently, and he fell to the ground. It was shaking so hard that he could not stand up. He screamed! “AHH!” A giant crack appeared in the hospital roof and it spread and grew wider until the roof split in half. The whole hospital fell apart and quaked and queefed and shook and then it began to sink downward, vertically, into the Earth, as though it were returning to the very Hell it spawned from.

Akechi came to some time later in the dead of night, sometime in the early evening. But he couldn’t tell because it was dark. He was under ground now (the hospital had sunk into the ground underground). “Ow…” was all he could say. He did not know where he was. He thought he was still in the hospital, above ground. But no. The decaying ruins, ashes, and smoke around him confused him. “Am I in the United States capitol on January 6th, 2021? Lol.” 

Suddenly the ruins of the hospital were illuminated by red lights. Akechi did not immediately find this strange; after all, his life had been full of trauma for as long as he could remember. It was why he turned to drugs like weed and had to go to rehab. Furthermore, the red light was not very strange to him because that is the persona color. Akechi is a persona… with powers. He used a power to scan the ruins for clues.

He turned on his Elemental Sight and saw footprints on the ground. “Footprints…?” he spoke inquisitively. 

Akechi followed the footprints for some time but he got bored. “Ughhhhh” he groaned softly. “I am so stressed and pent up and sad! I need to relieve this somehow.”

Like magic, Goro’s special friend appeared… Akira.

Goro was shocked. “Um where are we bro? Did our justice end?”

Akira approached him slowly, with a little bit of a homoerotic spring in his step. It was as if he was showing off his very defined curves. Okayy, we see you!! Or was Goro imagining it…? Was it okay to have thoughts like that about his special friend?

Akira grabbed his hand softly but firmly too. “Our justice will never end, dude.”

Goro liked his hand being held by Akira, a boy. He ignored it. He was not a gay… right? “Um. Where are we?”

“This is hell.” You may recall Goro’s prayers to God. But God doesn’t love his children. God did not hear Akechi’s prayers. But Satan saw the colors of his soul.

“I never thought I would end up in hell.” Goro said. “But now that I am in hell… I guess it’s safe to do what I always wanted to do to you.”

Goro leaned in and kissed Akira on the lips… just one kiss at first, and a fleeting one at that! “Oh, Romeo,” Akira swooned, “O! How thy lips taste like Florentine pomegranates.”

Goro kissed him more to shut him up… gradually deeper kisses, longer, more meaningful, with more passion and testosterone and the urges only men can understand… Gay men.

“Stop,” Goro pushed him away.

“What’s wrong?!” Akira asked, his eyes watering.

Goro paused to think. He was grieving – was this right? And Akira was a boy… was it right to do something like this with another boy. Akira’s lips were begging for more. But Goro’s heart was begging to stop. “We’re sinning right now.”

Akira laughed. “Omg we’re sinninggggggggg—”

“No” Goro said. “Like actually.”

“Oh.” Akira said, his eyes watering. “But look at it this way, we are already in Hell. Maybe it will cancel out?”

Goro could not argue with hard, veiny, pure masculine logic. They kissed more. They took off each other’s close. Goro licked Akira’s tongue, hair, ears, neck, nipples, armpit, and belly button. It was so sensual to him. They groaned and moaned. They had sex as “Girl Front” by Loona Odd Eye Circle and “DUN DUN” by Everglow played intensely. The speakers and acoustics were great in hell.

Even worse than having gay sex once, they had it again, and a third time. They tried many positions. Suddenly the pair was so exhausted that they fell asleep. Goro awoke some time in the dead of night, back in the hospital! It had been fully reconstructed. PEMDAS was real! The woman doctor from before looked at him. “Sir, why aren’t you wearing a mask?” Goro said “I am not a Sir I am non-binary!” He re-equipped his cat ears with a new sense of pride in his queer identity. He was not going to hide in the closet any more – and he was definitely not going to take medical advice from a woman doctor.

The end.


End file.
